Chedra learns she is pregant and T-Bone becomes a dad to Summer
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: When Chedra discovers she is pregnant she get's captured by the Raptors but gets rescued by T-Bone and the boys who discover that she is pregnant and T-Bone happily becomes the father. Follow the adventures of Summer as she progress through baby to adult hood and falling in love with Stegz when she was five. Parings Chedra x T-Bone Summer x Stegz Bullzeye x Spike Hardrock x Pork
1. Chapter 1

Chedra learns she is pregnant with Summer and the T-Bone becomes her father

Chedra is my mum even though she is alien but that doesn't matter to me she is my mother even if i am an alien myself but my mama and papa are my parents my dad is called T-Bone the leader of the extreme dinosaurs and my boyfriend is Stegz the brain box of the group even though he is my big brother same as Spike and Bull's eye Spike likes to make salsa and i was raised on it in my milk bottles as Spike accidentally put some in my milk bottle but seeing me drinking it and burping happily caught everyone off guard so that what i was raised on and if you are asking what alien species i am it is a sayian that what i am but mum will get captured by the raptors who will try to kill me but before they could we will get rescued by the extreme dinos and T-Bone is in love with mum and i am a big sister to my little brother and sister so on with the story everyone sorry needed to explain.

Today the crew was chilling out at Port's favorite island vacation spot the island of Ibiza where it was sunny all year round which suited the Dino's crew very well so they were busy chilling out by surfing the waves and Chedra meanwhile was sitting under an umbrella with a swimsuit and drinking cocktails and eating BBQ food as for some reason she was feeling hungry all the time and sitting with her was Port as he was keeping an eye on her and he had suddenly clicked on to what was wrong with her so he tapped her on the shoulder and she went with him to the chemist and bought a pregnancy test to her looking shocked so she stared at him as she said " You think i am pregnant and that's the reason why i am eating like a Trojan and feeling ill in the morning's?."

He nodded so she went into the toilet's and took the test and 5 minutes later she came out looking totally shocked so he said " You are pregnant then what will you do Chedra should we tell the guy's i think T-Bone is in love you and i think he will be a great dad don't you think so Chedra?."

Chedra blushed at this making Port chuckle so they headed back to the beach where they found the guy's having something to eat so Chedra's stomach rumbled and she happily eat her BBQ food so then she decided to have some sun tan lotion on her back so she asked " Um T-Bone could you put some sun tan lotion on my back please if it is alright with you?."

He blushed at this making everyone chuckle so Chedra lay on the sun lounger and T-Bone rubbed sun tan lotion on her back once he finished Chedra gave him a kiss catching him off guard blushing like a mad thing making her panic but suddenly he hugged her and returned her kiss only deeper telling her that he loves her more than anything to everyone cheering that they admitted their feeling's to each other.

Just as she was going to tell T-Bone something a bomb blasted them flying knocking Chedra out cold and the Raptors took her and flew off with her to T-Bone yelling " COME BACK HERE YOU FREAKS AND GIVE ME MY GIRL BACK".

Port said " I have something to say you guy's weren't you curious why she was ill in the mornings and always hungry all the time?."

The guy's nodded so Port said " Well the reason is that she is pregnant i clicked on to why she was acting the way she was so i asked her to accompany me to the chemist to double check and it was confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and she wasn't sure if you loved her T-Bone or want her once you found out that she was pregnant and want to know who the father is we were thinking that you would make a great dad but we must hurry as the raptors must have known about this and will try to kill the baby so let's hurry before it is too late."

Stegz's locator picked up the raptors so they set off with a mad as anything T-Bone who was going to rescue his girl and his baby from them no matter what.

At the raptor hideout Chedra was coming to and she found herself chained to the wall and standing in front of her was Badrap the leader of the raptors so he said " She is awake now scan her stomach and kill the baby i will be back in 4 hours to hear the results".

But before they could do anything a loud explosion rocked the base and Chedra heard T-Bone's yell " MY LOVE I AM HERE HOLD ON MY LITTLE ONE I WILL RESCUE YOU".

And five minutes later the Raptors got knocked out and T-Bone unchained Chedra from the wall and hugged her gently asking " Are you and the baby alright my beauty?."

Chedra nodded so they headed back to their home in Nevada desert as Port had a home there since they all lived there.

Nine months later

It was cool and calm in the Extreme Dino's home in the desert they were all sound asleep T-Bone was hugging Chedra gently and rubbing her belly purring happily in his sleep Chedra liked it when he did that also she liked having him close but unfortunately the peace was soon shattered when Chedra felt her water's breaking and she yelled " T-BONE WAKE UP I THINK IT'S TIME OWWW."

Seeing T-Bone waking up so quickly and everyone jumping out of bed made her realize that with the arrival of the baby at any time in this month the boys had been on alert so since they were far away from a hospital it was going to a couch birth so T-Bone put Chedra on the couch and held her hand as Port had put a towel over her legs to cover them so he said from the bottom end " OK OK Chedra breathe that's it now push a good hard push your doing great aha the heads out now T-Bone are you okay".

There came a loud thud making the guy's look around to see an out cold T-Bone on the floor so Several hours later T-Bone woke up to find himself in bed and with a towel on his head with Stegz watching over him he panicked and Stegz put a hand on his shoulder before he started to shout the place down " Don't worry both Chedra and Summer are okay right now they are fast asleep downstairs on the couch so be quiet when you go down alright?."

Seeing T-Bone eye's go wide with the news that he had a little girl now made Stegz smile so they both went downstairs and sure enough he saw Chedra and Summer sound asleep on the couch with Hardrock, Spike, Bullzeye and Port sound asleep on the other couch exhausted from lack of sleep and fussing over Summer so T-Bone strolled over to the couch so he asked Stegz " How is my little princess Stegz since i was out?."

Stegz said " Well she is a little angel considering she has a tail but we did a blood test and the results were shocking Summer is a sayian and probably the last of her kind and also she has a little tail that will grow with her as she gets older".

He stared at Summer sound out on the couch and bent over and kissed both her and Chedra making Summer to wake up but she didn't cry when she saw him so he lifted her into his arm's and said " Hi Summer it's nice to meet you at last I'm your daddy name's T-Bone we are going to have loads of fun times ahead of us"

He smiled as her tail curled out from the blanket and griped his wrist gently a yawn sounded from Chedra as she woke up she smiled at T-Bone who smiled and sat on the couch holding Summer and happily chatting away to her so he went to the other side of the couch where Chedra was and gave her back to her mother then gently lifted both her and Chedra up and lay on the couch with Chedra lying on his front to give her back something to rest against both of them yawned again and soon all three were out like a light.

Rate and tell me what you guy's think of that sweet chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chedra learns she is pregnant with Summer and the T-Bone becomes her father

Chapter 2 Five years later

" Summer Summer more more"

Panted Stegz as he was moaning on the couch as he had volunteered to babysit Summer as the rest of the crew was away on a mission so here he was with 5 year old Summer pushing his shaft up and down as these past five years were amazing by the way Summer will become pregnant with Stegz children when she becomes 31 years old and living in her own house with Stegz and he is over the moon when she tells him that she is expecting his kid also she has a private part but she doesn't have the ability to make Stegz pregnant

* * *

When Summer was 2 weeks old

"Here you go Summer here is your milk bottle" Said Chedra handing Summer her milk bottle making Spike look round and noticing the bottle that he had put his salsa in had gone missing he said " Hey Chedra have you seen the bottle with my salsa that was here a few minutes ago?."

He saw to his horror Summer drinking the bottle with his salsa and seeing the shocked look on Chedra's face but to their surprise a loud burp came from Summer who finished the bottle and was wanting more catching them off guard so Chedra took the empty bottle and said " Spike i think you have found the perfect milk bottle formula so can you make up another one Summer is wanting another and i think by the look on her face she loved her first bottle and wants more Mr Chef"

Seeing her happy face giggling Spike said " Wei Mon Cherie coming right up".

So the rest of the crew came home to see Summer drinking her third milk bottle formula so Chedra filled T-Bone in to his shocked look a few seconds later a yawn sounded they turned around to see Summer yawning rubbing her eyes so T-Bone said " Look's like my little lady needs some sleep come on time for bed my little one."

* * *

When Summer was 2 years old

" Wee" cheered Summer as she flew around the living room with a gobsmacked Stegz staring at her as her hair had turned yellow and her eyes had turned green she saw him and flew into his arms knocking him on the couch her hand had rubbed his shaft making him gasp in pleasure just then T-Bone and the rest had just come in through the door with gobsmacked looks on their faces as they had seen Summer flying around the living room so Bullzeye took her outside not before she put a hat on as she was fair headed so they went outside and he flew up and Summer flew up beside him and called down to her parent's " Push your energy up okay?."

So Chedra focused and she floated a few inches off the ground and then a few feet the she pushed off into the air and happily did a circuit around the house before coming in to land with Summer acting like a trainer for the rookies who had just learned to fly so the both of them landed with grace so Summer turned to her dad and gave him helping hand so she showed him and floated a few inches off the ground and then pushed off into the air so T-Bone focused and to his surprise he floated two inches off the ground to see Chedra cheering and he blushed which made him float even higher so Summer called " Now fly up to me daddy".

So T-Bone kicked off from the ground and flew up to Summer to hear cheering from Chedra on the ground to be hugged from Summer so she took him by the claw and the both of them flew back down to the rest of the crew who were cheering suddenly Stegz computer beeped meaning a new mission Pork came out of the house and said to Summer while the rest of the crew headed off on the mission " Come on Summer time to test your strength and also flight come with me".

So while the guy's were away on the mission Pork got Summer to blast the cars that he had into the air and smash them to pieces which he turned into a game for her and he was astounded by her strength and stamina so he said after she had finished " Great Job Summer come on you must be hungry after all that let's get some salsa down our throats and then you can watch TV for a couple of hours before bedtime alright?."

* * *

When Summer was 5 years old

" Hey Big brother why aren't you with papa and the rest of the crew on the mission today and will they be gone the whole day as Uncle Pork is gone the whole day as he had errands to run so why are you here?." Asked five year old Summer who looked surprised to see Stegz had decided to remain behind to babysit Summer.

Stegz looked over at her and blushed like a mad thing at seeing what she wore so he said " I volunteered to babysit you today and the rest won't be home until 10pm tonight which means the both of us have each other to ourselves today um Summer can you sit on the couch with me please?."

Summer happily sat on the couch with Stegz so they were happily watching TV when Stegz said " um Summer can i kiss you?."

Summer stared at him and said " Why are you asking me this Big brother come here handsome".

Stegz came over and sat with her and kissed her on the lips a deep and passionate kiss then they broke the kiss for air feeling the lust for each other in the air then Summer pushed him flat on the couch and removed his shorts to him blushing and she began to off him to hear him gasping " Ah ah ah Summer oh Summer ah ah ah i love you more more more".

Summer whispered into his ear " Take my clothes off my love so we can make love to each other and by the way go easy on me".

Stegz took off her clothes and saw her private part to her blushing so Stegz sat on her legs and thrust himself up and down on her shaft to the both of them moaning with pleasure so she increased her speed by holding Stegz hips and pushed him up and down and he came all over the couch then he lowered himself onto Summer and inserted his shaft into her she moaned in pure pleasure as he began his push and pull rhythm inside her at first it was painful but Stegz whispered into her ear while nuzzling her neck with kisses hearing her moan in pleasure " Don't worry it won't hurt for long my love".

And he was right the pain soon vanished to be replaced with pure pleasure so he lifted her onto his legs to see her blushing features so he thrust her up and down on his shaft kissing her neck while doing this to hear her moans of pure pleasure turning him on even more and they came together and his hot love filled her up inside and she let out a loud moan of " Ah Stegz I love you GIVE ME MORE MORE"

So before the crew came home she and Stegz made love till about seven o' clock while in between got something to eat and for the rest of the time from 7 to 10pm thy watched TV so when the rest of the crew came in Summer was fast asleep in bed and Stegz was watching TV when the crew came in not before at 6pm she and Stegz had cleaned and fa breezed the couch so it was smelling nice and wasn't wet when the rest sat on it and smelt something on the couch so T-Bone said " How was the babysitter with Summer then Stegz and is she fast asleep?".

Stegz nodded and turned off the TV and said " Yep little sis is fast asleep in bed so it's best not to disturb her in case you get a pillow in the face like last time and you didn't like that".

So the rest of the crew bunked down for the night Stegz sneaked into Summer's room without being seen and found her up so she said as he climbed in with her " Is dad home?".

He nodded and turned off the light and they both kissed and made love not before Stegz closed her door and made love while being quiet and soon after that fell asleep in each others arm's and as the new day dawned Stegz sneaked back into his own room not before kissing Summer on the lips and saying " Good morning my love see you at breakfast".

so rate and tell me what you thought of that episode


	3. Chapter 3

Chedra learns she is pregnant with summer and the T-Bone becomes her father

Chapter 3 summer goes to High School and makes some friends while discovering a gift for Manga comic book artist

* * *

10 Years later

" Are you ready for your first day at High School Summer?." said Chedra as the bus pulled up outside the house " Yes i am mum but i am feeling a little nervous" Said 15 year old Summer Extreme as several years earlier Chedra and T-Bone got married and the way T-Bone had proposed to Chedra was really romantic as they were walking along the beach at sunset watching the sunset that's when T-Bone popped the question to Chedra and she said yes to happy cheers from the bushes making them both realize that their romantic walk was being watched by Summer and the rest of the crew so Summer said " For a last name dad how about Extreme as you and big brothers call yourselves the Extreme dinosaurs i think it is very fitting of a name don't you think so dad?."

He nodded his approval of the name so He and Chedra got married on April 15th.

So as the bus pulled up outside the house Summer gave her father a hug and the rest of the crew before heading out the door taking a deep breath and got on the bus and found a seat with everyone staring at her in shock as they all saw T-Bone and the crew coming out of the house and waving goodbye to Summer as the bus disappeared into the distance so Chedra said to Stegz and T-Bone who were feeling a bit nervous " Don't worry she will be fine Pork while we were on missions trained her up on how to defend herself and when to use her powers and when not to use them and to stand up for herself so she will be just fine".

So at school Summer had got her timetable from reception when she heard " So you are the newbie then?."

She turned around to see a group of kids watching her so she said " My name is Summer Extreme so if you excuse me i have to get to class see you later."

One kid said " What classes have you got Summer by the way don't worry guy's she has a blue aura she is first and only nice person here in the school so can we be friends Summer?."

That floored Summer so she said " Y...Yes we can be friends let's see" She looked at her timetable and saw it was Manga comic book class so her new friends showed her the way and said as they got to her class " Well this is where we part ways Summer until the end of class see you later we will show you all round the school and show you where your classes are so see you later Summer my name is Mike Climb, and my friends are called Spike Flame, Misty water, Gary Oak and lastly Ash Ketchum it was nice meeting you Summer Extreme our first real friend".

So Summer waved goodbye and entered her class to everyone staring at her so she sat down and the class began to Mr Manga giving them all comic book's and pens and saying " OK class let your imagination fly into these comic book's and the winner will get their comic book published and put out in shops across the world begin".

So Summer had a idea for a her comic book and set to work carefully drawing in the places writing in the captions and coloring in her drawings then decided to add some yaoi into her comic book so she set to work on that idea and by the end of the class had her book finished so Mr Manga had a look at all the comic book's with everyone smirking but when he read Summer's comic book he eye's open wide like saucers something the student's hadn't seen in a long while so he said " The Winner is Summer Extreme come up everyone and have a look at her comic book this is fantastic".

So everyone had a look with some people who didn't look happy that a newbie won but when they read her comic book they were gobsmacked and also had tissues up their noses so one student said to her after reading it and coming up to her " THAT COMIC BOOK IS EXCELLENT READ THANK YOU SUMMER YOU WON SO YOUR COMIC BOOK GET'S PUBLISHED AND SENT AROUND THE WORLD SO YOU BETTER MAKE MORE SERIES'S OF THIS ONE WHAT IS YOUR COMIC BOOK CALLED BY THE WAY?."

Summer smiled and called over to Mr Manga who's head snapped up at once " It's called Dinovenger Adventures series 1".

So the bell rang and Mr Manga said " Summer can you wait a minute please?."

So Summer waited and Mr Manga said what gave you the idea for this brilliant comic book?."

Summer smiled and said " That is a secret Mr Manga if i told you you wouldn't believe me at all so let's just keep it a secret for now OK?."

He nodded so he gave her a box of empty comic book's and said " When everyone is ready i will call you and you can start on series 2 alright i will phone your mother and tell her of this cool gift of yours be careful now when you are walking around school ok?."

Summer nodded and meet her friends outside to see their gobsmacked look's so Mr Manga phoned Chedra and told her all about Summer's Gift to her shocked look at her daughter's gift that has already become an amazing job and will earn lot's of money so after she had put the phone down she told T-Bone and the crew who were wondering what the phone call was about to their shocked looks.

Summer said " Mr Manga can i leave this box here with you and i will pick it up at the end of school if that is okay with you?."

He nodded so Summer left the box with him and headed off to her next class which was Pokemon Hatching and parenting class which was going to be the most fun class ever but as she entered the class she saw one of her friends being held at the neck by a boy named Max Fury and she speed forward and punched him in the back making him drop Mike as for the reason she saw Mike had hatched a Legendary Pokemon by the name of Manaphy and Max didn't like that at all he turned around to see who had punched him hard in the back.

Max snarled at her and charged forward but Summer dodged him and swung her foot round and hit him hard in the stomach before punching him in the face knocking him out and everyone saw the red aura disappearing to be replaced by a blue aura even the teacher was amazed at this so Summer said " Are you alright Mike?."

Just then Max groaned as he came too and he was helped up by Summer who said " Are you alright Max and why were you mad at Mike?."

Max stared at her and said " Huh what are you talking about me and Mike are best friends for about 3 years aren't we or did something happen?."

Summer said " Well for one you had a red aura instead of a blue aura and before i knocked you out you had Mike up by the neck as he had hatched little Manaphy there and you didn't like that at all so i knocked you out and the red aura vanished to be replaced by your own blue aura to how it was before you got the red aura if that helps at all?."

Max stared at her and looked thoroughly upset by this so Mike filled him in on what happened before Summer came and turned him back to how he was to his shocked look suddenly an egg glowed in a cabinet catching Summer's attention so she strolled over to the cabinet and opened it and saw the most powerful Legendary Pokemon egg glowing like a mad thing and when she held it it glowed even brighter and hatched right in front of everyone earning gasps from everyone in her arms was a baby Arcues the creator of Pokemon and everyone bowed to her and the teacher said " The prophecy has come true a sayian child born here on earth will come to this high school and will set everything back to how it was before and will hatch the creator of Pokemon from his slumber and now it has happened right in front of us how blessed we all are."

Summer blushed and said " Please treat me just like any normal buddy ok?."

Everyone nodded and the class started so Summer named her new friend Ace to everyone's approval so Mike said " Wow you are pretty lucky Summer Ace never hatched with anyone else who tried to hatch him Mrs Marie can we all study Ace as well as studying our Pokemon if that's alright?."

Mrs Marie looked shocked at this and said " If it is alright with Summer then i don't see why not what do you say Summer?."

Summer said " Well if your parent's have cars as my home is out in the desert so they will have to come and get you and no i don't see any problem with having friends at my place doing their homework Mrs Marie".

Everyone cheered so at the end of the day Summer said " I need to pick something up from Mr Manga if you all want you can come with me".

So they strolled over to Mr Manga classroom and picked up the box to everyone gasp's so she explained on the bus " I won the competition that Mr Manga had and it looks like i found my gift for writing Manga comic book's are you going to call your parent's and tell them that you are going to a friends place to study?."

So her friends phoned their parents and told them the situation and told them where Summer's home was so they said that they will pick them up at dinner time so her friends told Summer the good news to her smiling as she said " Ah here we are my home a word of warning my dad isn't wearing a costume ok just in case you are asking why a guy is wearing a T-Rex costume that is standing at the front door of my house alright and don't worry she added seeing the horrified looks on their faces he only eats salsa as do the rest of my big brothers and my dad is the leader of the extreme dinosaurs now isn't that cool or what?."

They yelled " AWESOME".

So they all got off the bus which T-Bone got a shock he saw 5 kids walking towards him chatting to Summer so he said " Um Summer who are all these kids may i ask?."

Summer said " These 5 are my friends dad and we are having a study day at my place and this little fellow here is my homework from Pokemon hatching and Parenting class hey Seras are you sure you can handle that big box or do you want me to carry it?."

T-Bone came forward and took the heavy box out of Seras hand's who Seras thanked very much so T-Bone led the way into the house where Summer was meet by Hardrock, Spike, Bullzeye, Stegz , Chedra and Pork who Summer introduced them to her friends starting with " Guy's these 5 are my friends Mike Climb, Misty Water, Spike Flame, Gary Oak and last but not least Ash Ketchum these 5 are here to do their homework as they phoned their parent's who will pick them up at Tea time if that is alright Mum with you?."

Chedra nodded and said " I will make you all some snacks to help you all study T-Bone can you come and help me meanwhile Stegz gave them some help with their homework when they need help alright?."

So they all got their homework done and soon teatime rolled around where they all saw through the window car's pulling up outside so Mike , Spike, Misty , Gary and Ash waved goodbye to Summer as their cars drove away so Summer got changed into her casual clothes and sat down to tea with her family happily telling all the day's events at school also listening to her family events with the raptors and stopping them as usual.

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	4. Chapter 4

Chedra learns she is pregnant with summer and the T-Bone becomes her father

Chapter 4 Summer gets captured by Scarwell during a school trip to area 51 but the extreme dinosaurs rescue her

It was the most horrible time for Summer as she woke up to find herself chained up and behind a glass tank and standing there in front of her was a lady that she knew of by her dad the lady's name was Doctor Sara Scarwell of area 51 then the memory of how she got stuck in this glass container came running through her head and she said " HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW MRS SCARWELL I NEED TO GET HOME MY DAD WILL BE WORRIED ABOUT ME SO UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW"

But Doctor Scarwell only laughed and said " ha ha ha don't think so alien freak show my my you look human but that is only a disguise and i will make sure i find out what you are and eliminate you right here and now no-one is going to rescue you not even your alien father of Planet Vegeta Princess Summer you lineage will end right here in this very room scan her and document everything i will be back in 4 hours to see the results".

And with that Scarwell left but out of sight Mike sneaked off somewhere and phoned T-Bone as Summer had given him her dad's phone number so T-Bone answered the phone and roared as he got of the phone to Stegz and the crew to come running so Stegz asked " What's wrong T-Bone?."

T-Bone roared " WHAT'S WRONG? MY DAUGHTER JUST GOT CAPTURED BY SCARWELL IN AREA 51 AND YOU ARE ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG? I AM GOING TO KILL SCARWELL FOR THIS EVEN IF MY DAUGHTER IS A PRINCESS FROM ANOTHER PLANET LET'S GO HANG ON SUMMER I AM COMING".

Several hours earlier

The bus pulled up outside Area 51 as Summer had handed over her permission slip to the teacher and got her lunch box ready in her backpack so she exited the bus with her friends and stood beside the teacher who was giving instructions to the students not to wonder off in area 51 just then the front door opened and they were all met by Doctor Scarwell who said " Hello there you all must be here on a school trip if you all will follow me i will show you around"

As Summer walked past Scarwell she saw Summer's tail and stared in shock as Summer entered the base chatting to her friends so Scarwell asked the teacher " One of your students has a tail did you know that?."

Mrs April said " Oh you mean Summer Extreme yeah she has a tail she is a sayian after all she was born here on Earth why?."

Scarwell said " Oh no reason just asking so tell me about Summer".

So the two of them strode after the class chatting away and Scarwell got some good info on Summer so she disappeared into her office and did some research on Summer which came to some shocking results that Summer had been sent to Earth by her real Mother to escape her destiny of marrying the evil King Vegeta and her mother had been scanning earth for the right buddy to give birth to Summer and rise her and she saw Chedra and knew that she was Perfect and also that Summer was the Princess of Planet Vegeta.

So as the trip ended and as Summer was walking towards the exit when someone knocked her out from behind but fortunately for Summer Mike had seen what had happened and followed one of the guards carrying the knocked out Summer to the examination room where he put her in a glass tank and chained her up and left her in the capable hands of Scarwell.

Flashback ends

So the scientist's that Scarwell employed began their work studying Summer then four hours later Scarwell came back into the room where she was meet by one of the scientist's who said " The results are in your highness Summer's race evolved into human like people with tails but the most amazing thing is that she is unique and it appears that she will never go giant ape when the moon is full as she is the ultimate sayian life form that can go super sayian 3 and beyond as she is already super sayian 1 and she may know it but she is evolving still into super sayian 2 looks like whoever trained her taught her well how to look normal with her friends and family but when they are in danger she will change form."

Just then a loud explosion blasted the doors off Area 51 and soon alarm bells were ringing so Scarwell yelled " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON".

A solider came running in and said " We have intruders your highness dinosaur intruders we will stop them you must escape".

But before they could escape one of the walls blasted forward and a very angry Stegz came charging forward and punched the glass tank which contained Summer into little pieces soon he was joined by T-Bone, Spike, Bullzeye, Chedra and Hardrock who were mad as anything but T-Bone was beyond mad so he roared at Stegz " GET HER AWAY FROM HERE STEGZ AND TAKE HER BACK HOME AND WE WILL MEET YOU THERE ALRIGHT?."

So they left the fight and Stegz got Summer home where he put her on the couch and sat beside her and asked " Are you alright my love?."

Summer nodded and said " Yeah i am okay but what the researchers found out about me even shocked myself and you and the rest need to know but please try to bear with me and don't hate me or anything".

So she told him everything that was said after her explanation he was shocked to the core so she broke down in tears saying " I don't know who i am now anymore i feel like a freak who shouldn't even exist."

But a voice sounded from the doorway " DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT MY LITTLE ONE NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN IN FRONT OF ME UNDERSTAND?."

That caught her off guard standing there in the front doorway was T-Bone looking angry he came over and hugged her saying " You are not a freak my little one you are Summer extreme so what if you are a princess of an alien planet i don't care about that you are my daughter regardless of what planet or species of alien you are i love your mother for example she is alien of Quadrania but to me that doesn't matter i love her no matter what she is".

Stegz hugged her agreeing with T-Bone to everyone else nodding to her crying again but with happy tears then she had a thought " What about my friends dad what will they think of me now?."

A voice sounded from behind T-Bone " Your our friend Summer and that's all that matters we don't care about where you came from all we care about is that your friend our first and true friend who we care about very much".

She looked over and saw her friends standing behind the guy's T-Bone said " Mike followed the guards who knocked you out my little one and phoned me and told me what happened to you and no i didn't kill Scarwell as she got away".

That made Summer smile as she didn't want her father to turn into a killer so her friends chilled out with her for a while before calling their parents and they came to pick them up and headed off home for tea so Summer and her family had tea but Stegz crept into Summer's room when night time came around and crawled in beside her ad wrapped his tail around her as she fell asleep with a happy smile on her face and in response he saw her tail curl around his own tail making him smile so they both fell asleep and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him as sleep overcame them.

For next episode Summer get's a puppy a half dog/half wolf and she names him White Fang


	5. Chapter 5

Chedra learns she is pregnant with summer and the T-Bone becomes her father

Chapter 5 summer gets a Puppy for Christmas and also becomes a big Sister as her mum is pregnant with twins

It was April 1st and it was the summer holidays and Max was now a new friend of Summer and her friends chilled out with her everyday at her place doing the homework that they got for the summer with the help of Stegz who was happy to get Summer all to himself for the summer holidays but he also shared her with the rest of the crew as today they were out on a mission and Summer had been allowed to come along as T-Bone had decided that it was time for her to come on mission's with them and Summer's friends had stayed behind at the house as the mission was dangerous and they would get in the way

So the mission was that the raptors had stolen a device that a professor had made that can in the wrong hands cause global warming which is what the raptors want so Stegz picked up their location and they set off to the place that the raptors were already at and landed at the destination so they strolled around looking for the raptors and a few minutes later they found them so Summer had an idea so she explained the idea to her dad and co who liked the idea and cupped her hands together and imitated a pirate " ARR YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONES TO HEAT UP THIS PLANET WITH THAT CHILDISH DEVICE YA GUPPIES?."

It worked like a charm making the raptors head's snap up at the noise they heard Badrap shout out " Who's there?."

So Summer answered back " ARR I AM THE LEADER OF THE GLOBAL WARMING PIRATES AND I HAVE A MUCH BETTER DEVICE THAN THAT LITTLE THING YOU ARE GOING TO USE WHICH CAN HEAT THE PLANET UP IN AN INSTANT YA GUPPIES".

Seeing the look on Badrap's face made T-Bone and the co cover their mouth's from laughing out loud so Badrap answered back " Oh really well why don't you show us this device and can we join your crew?."

Summer answered back " ARR THAT WILL BE GRAND BUT YOU MUST FIRST PROVE YOUR SELF'S IN A SERIES OF TRAILS TO SEE IF YOUR ARE WORTHY OF JOINING MY CREW AND THEN I WILL DEMONSTRATE THE POWER OF MY DEVICE TO YOU RIGHT MY MINIONS GO AND GET THESE TRAILS FOR OUR NEWEST CREW MEMBERS STARTED AND ONE MORE THING YOU CANNOT BRING THAT DEVICE WITH YOU AS YOU MUST USE YOUR OWN STRENGTH ALONE AND BRAINS SO DO YOU ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE YA GUPPIES?."

Badrap shouted back " AYE WE ACCEPT THAT CHALLENGE SPITTER LEAVE THAT DEVICE THERE WE HAVE NO USE FOR IT NOW LET'S SEE WHAT THESE TRAILS ARE LIKE LET'S GO".

So Spike and Bullzeye had gone on ahead and started to work on the trails so the Raptors left the device behind and once they were out of sight Summer and Stegz darted out and grabbed and the device they had stolen so as they went back they heard an animal cry of pain so Summer went to investigate and found a wolf cub caught in a trap so she untangled the poor puppy to him licking her in the face so she picked him up and went back to Stegz and the others seeing the wound on the little puppy T-Bone said " Take this poor little fellow to the vet and get him checked out and healed up we will call you and give you the full download on the Raptors trails ok?."

So Summer hopped onto the back of Stegz ride and rode off to the vet in the city where the little puppy was seen too immediately by the vet so Summer and Stegz decided to have a walk around town and check out the shops they saw a bookstore with loads of inventions books but seeing the price made Stegz's face fall which Summer noticed which she hated with a vengeance so she made a note of the shop name for Christmas time they also saw a shop which was for Peppers and also saw recipes for salsa and such also they saw rare peppers in the window so Summer made a note of the name of the shop so they headed back to the vet where the little wolf cub was recovering and sleeping soundly so the vet said " The little guy will be just fine what is his name may i ask?."

Summer said " His name is White fang and i found him in a trap in the woods if that helps at all?."

Just then Pork appeared and said " T-Bone and the rest are back home so you guy's go on ahead ok i have an errand to do here alright?."

So they headed back home to find the guy's laughing about the trails that the raptors had to do so they told Summer and Stegz all about it to them howling with laughter at the Raptors trails and finding out that they had been tricked and going mad with rage so T-Bone asked " Hows the puppy that you left at the vets Summer?."

Summer told him about White Fang to T-Bone nodding in understanding so they all bunked down for the night.

So December 24th rolled around with Snow falling heavily and there was no reports of the Raptors up to anything so Summer asked Pork to accompany her on a shopping errand to him saying yes so they disappeared off into town to do some shopping but unknown to Summer Pork had an errand to do as well at the vets so before they went into the shops a shout sounded from behind them " Help me stop the trolley my baby".

Summer looked round to see a trolley with a baby heading towards the road where she saw a lorry coming towards it so she speed into the road and with speed got the baby out of harms way as the lorry speed past them she handed the little boy back to his mother to cheers from everyone who had saw what happened so Pork said " For that act of heroism i have a several presents for you but you will have to wait until tomorrow OK Summer?."

Summer nodded so they were thanked by the lady and proceeded to the stores so Summer filled Pork in on what the errand she needed to do was to him nodding in understanding so they went into the bookstore and bought the inventions books complete with extras so they also wrapped them up in wrapping paper and paid the man and put the presents in the boot of the car next they hit the chili store and bought the rare chili plants, recipes books and also seeds that was on offer they also went to perfume shop for her mother and a few other stores so Pork said that he had an errand to do as well and also told her to wait in the car as he will put the item in the boot of the car so she went and sat in the car so a couple of minutes later he returned and put the item in the car so they headed home to everyone so while T-Bone and co were talking to Summer Pork sneaked White Fang into the house and put him in a box after telling him to keep quiet as he was a surprise for Summer which White Fang nodded and kept quiet in Pork's room.

So Summer was helping put the Christmas lights on the tree when the ladder fell and she got caught in the lights and Stegz saw the event and helped her out of the lights to be given a kiss on the lips by Summer who whispered " Mistletoe my love just above you".

He smiled at that so he helped her put the Christmas lights on the tree as Chedra wasn't feeling right so in the bathroom Chedra took a pregnancy test to her face lighting up with excitement she was pregnant with T-Bone's twins so she took the test and found a scrap of wrapping paper and wrapped it up and put a label on it and without anyone looking slipped it into T-Bone's stocking hanging up in the fireplace smiling to herself wondering how T-Bone would react to Chedra being pregnant with his twins after the decorations were up it was 10pm so everyone bunked down for night with Stegz sleeping with Summer and they both made love with Summer on top of him thrusting in and out of him with him moaning quietly with pleasure while clinging to her feeling her release inside him they both collapsed into the bed with Summer on top of Stegz she whispered into his ear before they both fell asleep " Merry Xmas my love pleasant dreams".

Next day dawned bright and early so Pork got up before everyone and placed the huge box which contained White Fang under the Christmas tree and also a small box containing the Red energem and then phoned a friend by the name of Keeper who was happy to hear that he had a niece to meet when the time was right.

So everyone else soon got up yelling Merry Christmas to each other and headed into the living room where they all saw their stockings were jam packed with present's and under the tree as well.

So after Breakfast everyone headed to the tree and Summer handed out the presents starting with Stegz who face lit up with shock and surprise when he opened his presents to find the invention books that he and Summer had seen in the shop he hugged her close and also gave her her presents which she opened to her gasping as well as everyone else One of her present's was a beautiful necklace with an angel on it so Stegz put it on for her she noticed everyone else looking jealous as Stegz had put them all to shame the rest of his present's to her was a 2 beautiful dresses, a ticket to see the northern lights in Alaska she saw Stegz had also got a ticket as well a fur coat for the show and a scarf and mittens.

Just then Pork came up with the big box and said " Happy Xmas Summer"

And she opened it to her face looking shocked to be replaced a few seconds later with happy tears she reached into the box and to everyone's shocked looks she brought out White Fang the puppy she had saved a couple of months ago she said to Pork " He is for me to have uncle Pork?."

He nodded so Summer brought White Fang out of the box and happily placed him on her lap saying " Hi White Fang nice to meet you my Name is Summer hope we can be best friends what do you think?."

He barked happily to everyone chuckling at this so Summer brought spike's presents over to his shocked look when he opened them which contained rare hot pepper plants, recipe books and also seeds for Bullzeye some comic books for Chedra some perfume she loved and everyone else got present's they liked so they headed to the Christmas stockings on the fireplace which contained loads of cool goodies for everyone Summer looked in her dad's stocking and found a small present and said " Hey dad you missed one".

Pork came over with a small present as T-Bone took his small present out of the stocking and opened it to his face looking shocked as his present was a pregnancy test which read twins 2 weeks along he stared at Chedra who blushed then nodded at him making everyone stare then Summer said " I...I am going to be a big sister mum?."

Chedra nodded to everyone cheering and whopping and T-Bone hug her close and kissed her so Pork gave Summer the present to her opening it and saw a red like cylinder which glowed as she pick it up and next second she was enveloped in it's red light making Pork smile and everyone shocked looks then in a vision she saw the red energem going into a T-Rex and it roaring then the vision faded to her staring at Pork who said " Yes that is the Red Energem which is your birthright Summer and you also have an uncle in Star City who has a museum who is excited to meet you and there is a house beside the museum and also a major manga book publisher if you are interested but you must wait 16 years understand and Keeper will tell you all about the red energem and why it choose and also something special about you Summer alright?."

Summer nodded and joined in the gang going wild with excitement about Chedra being pregnant with T-Bone's twins so that evening Pork phoned Keeper and said " The red energem has chosen Summer she has become the red Power Ranger i will send her your way as she is a manga comic book writer she will come and see you in 16 years time if you have any other Power Rangers tell them the leader of the Red Energem has been found and will be coming in 16 years time understand?."

Keeper nodded and hung up so they all chilled out Summer took her dad to the side and showed him what Pork had given her to him looking surprised at the red cylinder like object but summer said when the time is right she will be told what the red energem means to her to him nodding in understanding.

So rate and tell me what you thought of that


End file.
